


Prom Alert

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: 小甜饼。





	Prom Alert

Prom au

“我觉得还是孔雀蓝，更衬她的发色和性格。有一种文静的气质。”  
“亲爱的，绿色不会出错，考虑到她的眼睛，跟你一样。”  
“露背还是深V？她的背……”  
“会不会有点儿过了？她才十八岁……”  
忒修斯周末回到家，打开门父母却没有察觉，也没出来迎接。他轻轻咳了两声，看到双亲肩并肩坐在沙发上，面前摊开着一本目录在低声交谈。  
“您又要做礼服吗？绿色很衬你。是的，我也想你，妈妈。”他熟练地说，从沙发背靠上俯下身去，让斯卡曼德夫人吻他的脸颊。  
“不，不是我。”斯卡曼德夫人轻快地回答，“是纽特，下个月是她的毕业舞会，我认为这一次她无论如何也应该参加了。”  
“舞会？”  
“时光飞逝啊。”斯卡曼德夫人擦了擦眼角，“转眼间，你们一个个都长大了……说到这个，”她打了忒修斯的肩膀一下，“你，什么时候带一个女朋友回来？”  
“我上去看看纽特。”忒修斯马上脚底抹油，“她在吗？”  
“在。正闹别扭呢。”斯卡曼德夫人还在喊：“你26岁了！亲爱的，你还是处男吗？”  
“伊芙琳！”斯卡曼德先生尴尬地叫道，忒修斯几乎是蹦上了楼梯。

“阿尔忒弥斯？”忒修斯轻声叫道，推开了虚掩着的房门。  
他妹妹盘腿坐在床上背对着门口，垂着脑袋一言不发。忒修斯又叫了一声，她才咕哝说：“我说了你叫我这个名字我是不会答应你的。”  
“你已经答应我了。”忒修斯把脱下的西装外套搭在椅背上，扯松了领带，在她身边一屁股坐下。“到这儿来。”  
纽特警惕地往旁边挪开，但忒修斯的体重让床垫朝他的那个方向陷了进去，她的身子不由自主地跟着一歪。毫不意外地，一双有力又修长的手臂扣住了她，轻轻一带，她就被拉入自己哥哥带着淡淡烟草和男性香水味的怀抱。  
“抱抱怪。”她双手撑着哥哥的胸膛，把这个单字念得像是一句骂人话。“你怎么回来了？”  
忒修斯咳了一声。  
“就是回来看看。爸爸妈妈在下面……说到这个，毕业舞会？”  
“我不想去。”纽特马上以肉眼可见的速度涨红了脸，“又不是强制参加的，我甚至不会跳舞。”  
“别让自己所有的社交活动都是强制性的，有什么好处呢？阿尔忒弥斯？”  
她又习惯性地低下头，瘪着下巴，把眼睛藏在刘海和睫毛下瞟别的地方。“我不是你，忒修斯。”她嘟嘟囔囔地说，“我不想穿裙子。”  
“别犯傻。”他温柔地说，“你穿裙子很好看。”  
“我太单薄了。而且我没有胸。”  
忒修斯突然咳了起来。  
“你看过妈妈给你选的衣服了吗？只会突出你最好的那一面，就像……”  
她哥哥的手掌搭在她的腰上，他的视线顺着脖子和肩膀的线条逡巡。纽特不安地往后缩，忒修斯的眼光就像实物，让她有一种自己正在被抚摸的错觉。  
“我的背上都是雀斑。”她继续咕哝。  
“我认为你的雀斑十分可爱，特别是鼻子上的部分。”  
“那是因为你自己鼻子上也都是雀斑。”  
“那么你觉得我不迷人吗？”忒修斯把脸凑近了，自大地抬起下巴。这不公平，他一直都是公认的英俊潇洒，一点点雀斑根本不能影响他的魅力。但他们都猜不到这人在外面彬彬有礼，每次回到家在自己妹妹面前却幼稚得像个男高中生。他皱起上唇，眼睛里露出狡黠的笑意，要是面前的女孩不是纽特而是别的什么人，一定会认为他是在索取一个吻。  
“我不会跳舞。”她再次在兄长面前败下阵来，又往后缩了缩。“我找不到舞伴的。”  
“我可以教你。”忒修斯自动忽略了后面那一句。  
又来了。纽特往后缩得都耸起了肩膀，以挡住她烧红得发烫的耳朵。她的哥哥总是不分场合地对她使用那种不讲道理的魅力。看在老天的份上，就算他们是亲兄妹，又不代表她真的能免疫忒修斯的魔法。  
“我不想学。”  
“你有一个好的舞伴就不需要学。”忒修斯说，终于放过了快要往后缩得后空翻的妹妹。他坐直了，然后恋恋不舍地站起来，拿起搭在椅背上的外套。“如果你实在紧张，我可以带你练习，不客气。”  
纽特一骨碌爬起来顺着他的动作把哥哥往门外推：“你以后回家可以先洗个澡吗？”她胡乱说着，“你一身烟味。”  
“抱歉，你不喜欢？”忒修斯疑惑地闻了闻自己，“不是我，是开会的时候……”  
“我以为没有人会喜欢！”纽特把他推了出去，门扇嘭地合上，带起来一点凉风。她额头抵着发凉的木板，然后哀叫一声，把自己扔到床上，用枕头使劲压住自己的脸。  
真糟糕。她沮丧地想。  
八年前忒修斯的毕业舞会舞伴，叫珊农，还是莎伦？那是她第一次见哥哥打扮得如此正式，领结，鲜花，像个童话故事里走出来的王子。“我也要哥哥当我的舞伴。”十岁的纽特扯着他的衣角说。但她的声音又小又轻，忒修斯或许根本就没有听到。就算听到他现在也一定不记得了。  
她不是故意有所期待……只是忒修斯的光芒太过耀眼，从小到大，纽特身边没有任何一个男孩能跟他匹敌。她又发出了一声太像呻吟的哀嚎，抱住自己，翻了个身。  
不，刚才忒修斯逼问我他迷不迷人的时候，我没有期待他吻下来。纽特带着绝望继续欺骗自己。

又一个周末。  
“你这是要带我去哪里？”纽特不安地看着车窗外一闪而过的街景。  
“先购物。”忒修斯轻松地说，一只手握着方向盘，另一只把半个身子趴在门上的纽特扳回来。“别那样坐，危险。”  
“我不缺什么东西。”  
“你总得让我尽尽心意。”忒修斯把车开到了目的地，“妈妈会给你准备礼服，而我觉得你的第一双高跟鞋应该让哥哥来送。”  
“什么——”纽特马上又红了脖子，“我不穿高跟鞋，我已经够高了。”  
“唔，我觉得还可以。”忒修斯煞有介事地说，停车挂挡。“别担心，选你自己喜欢的。”  
他下车来，大长腿两步三步就绕到另一边，在妹妹解决安全带之前给她先打开了车门。纽特跨出来，站直了身子，就算她已经有五尺七寸，还是需要抬头才能看到忒修斯的眼睛。  
“不是所有男孩子都像你一样疯长个子的。”她咕哝说。  
“我把这当做是一个称赞。”她那一表人才、把上班的三件套穿得像是随时可以走T台的男模的哥哥耸了耸肩，“难道你不值得最好的么？”  
最后她还是选了一些米色的中低跟缎面舞鞋。其中有一双，细细的绑带缠绕在踝上，她把长裙的裙摆扯高，伸出小腿让店员为她服务。  
忒修斯抱着手臂站在那边，专注地看着店员的动作。纽特的腿又细又长，虽然有些过于苍白，但优美的线条还是足够出众。但他不能总是夸奖她这一点，尽管对这双长腿的想象已经伴随他度过了很多难眠的夜晚。他害怕会吓到她，这毕竟还不是时候。  
“你觉得怎么样？”纽特站了起来，不安地走动两步，并拢膝盖立在忒修斯的面前。  
“我觉得……”他的嗓子有一点干，很快恢复了正常，“完美极了。”  
“我穿哪一双你都这么说。你一点儿有用的意见都没有。”  
“因为这是我的心里话。”忒修斯的眼神有一点儿游离，让他看上去有点心不在焉。实际上他的确在想别的事情，比如她穿上高跟鞋以后变挺拔的身姿，微微仰起下巴，就正好在他垂下眼皮可以对视的角度。他还在想她贝壳色的脚趾甲，可惜这不是一双凉鞋，不然他一定会劝她试试指甲油，殷红地点缀在纽特细白可爱的脚背上。  
“我觉得也不错。”纽特低着头不停地打量自己，“可以吗？忒修斯？我是说，付账的家伙？”  
“当然。”他轻笑一声掏出了皮夹。  
“你真幸运。”店员笑着接过忒修斯的卡，“这位小姐可爱极了。”  
“不，他……”  
忒修斯打断纽特，接了话：“我的荣幸。”  
他背过身去。纽特坐下来换鞋子，藏在发丝里的耳朵尖红得像要滴血。  
“接下来这是去哪里？”纽特疑惑地问。  
“去我那儿。”忒修斯自然而然地说，他指的是他自己的公寓，“爸爸妈妈在家，可能不太方便。”  
“你要干什么？”  
“教你跳舞，我答应你的，不是吗？”  
“什么——什么答应啊！”纽特小声尖叫，“我都没有请求你！”  
“所以，不用客气。”他笑道，“还是你想让爸爸教你？”  
纽特马上萎靡了下来。她知道斯卡曼德夫人一定会把这当做是头等大事，而为了她自己的一点点要求吸引全家的注意，是她最不愿意的事情。  
“那你还得送我回去。”她咕哝道。忒修斯住在城里，离斯卡曼德夫妇的房子有一段距离。  
“放心吧，在哥哥家过夜？这还不是你留宿的时候。”忒修斯开玩笑地说。而纽特没发现这话里有什么玩笑的成分在。

纽特很快就觉得让忒修斯教自己跳舞是一个错误。  
她今天穿着普通的短卫衣和校服长裙，头发也没有梳，而忒修斯简直数年如一日地穿着三件套。好吧就算他回家以后脱了外套、马甲和领带，解开了衬衫的上两颗扣子，他看上去还是更像在什么酒会上跟贵妇人厮混了一阵的花花公子。八岁的年龄差，学生气十足的打扮，纽特在镜子里看到哥哥挽着自己的腰，画面要多奇怪有多奇怪。  
“抬起下巴，看着我。”忒修斯自然而然地握住她的手说，“跟着我的动作就行，你只需要跟着我……不用思考。”  
她抬起下巴，她微张的唇瓣和下垂的眼角搭配出无辜和渴望的组合。忒修斯低着头，他们之间的距离近得就像是每一个想要完成却被她努力躲开的拥抱。  
这一次他的身上没有烟味。纽特想。但他闻起来就像一头发情的豹子。而我看上去像一个白痴。  
“准备好了吗？”忒修斯让音乐开始播放，温柔地说，“我来找节拍，一二三，走——”  
她第五次狠狠踩了忒修斯的脚背。  
“抱歉，我真不是故意的，很疼吗？”纽特不安地问。  
忒修斯因为保持优雅的同时又想龇牙咧嘴，而显得有一点滑稽。但他的手还是稳稳扶住纽特的腰。  
“没什么，我想你的舞伴不会介意的。”他说，“男孩子都很习惯这个。”  
“我没有舞伴，我再说一次。”纽特的表情看不出什么情绪，“事实上，我也不认为到时会有人邀请我跳舞。”  
“别犯傻。”忒修斯的语气一如既往地温柔又强势，就好像他什么都懂似的——“怎么会有人不邀请你这样的漂亮姑娘跳舞？”  
她斜着扬起脸，因为练习的缘故，有一些发汗，脸颊红扑扑的。忒修斯其实一直很善于揣摩她的情绪，但这一次她拿不准他是不是在装傻。  
“我不明白。”她说。  
“不明白什么？”  
纽特望着哥哥的眼睛。他放下了手，现在他们只是就这样面对面站着，胸膛之间的距离很近。  
“要是我没有舞伴呢？忒修斯？”  
“这不是你该思考的问题。”他说，“阿尔忒弥斯，我……”  
他的妹妹突然低下了头，就好像这个称呼再一次刺痛了她似的。她往后退了一步，这个距离让他已经不能再一抬手就把她拉到怀里。“我想我该回家了，爸爸妈妈会担心的。”她闷闷地说。  
“你跟你的哥哥在一起，有什么好担心的？”忒修斯不解地想碰她，被躲开了。  
“那我现在想回家了，可以吗？哥哥？”  
忒修斯看起来像是怔住了。  
“当然可以。”

纽特生气了，他可能有一点搞砸了。忒修斯心烦意乱地驱车经过四个城区回家。实际上他为这一天已经布置了很久很久，他觉得这值得一个了结。  
要是纽特真的不像他一样，他就把罪愆一辈子埋在心底，自己一个人下地狱。  
要是纽特真的能够回应他，他也愿意为此一个人下地狱。  
老天啊。忒修斯把脸埋在方向盘上，脸把喇叭砸出一声短促的噪音，耸拉下了肩膀。不管怎么样，他已经是一个注定要下地狱的人了。

舞会这一天。  
纽特从清晨起来就有点闷闷不乐的。爸爸妈妈好像把这当做一件极其重要的大事，纽特都不想去提醒他们这只是从众的社交习俗，她真正的十八岁生日都还有一个多月才到呢。但他们一早看向小女儿的眼神就像是马上要送她去嫁人了。  
“忒修斯不回来吗？”晚饭餐桌上纽特突然问了一句。  
“亲爱的，忒修斯要加班。”斯卡曼德夫人说，“我想他错过你的毕业舞会装扮挺难过的，但是我们会拍照片给他看，不是吗？”  
“哦。”纽特低下头叉盘子里的食物。“这又没什么大不了的，不是吗。”  
很显然她不是一个真的藏得住心事的十八岁姑娘。就算平时的纽特就足够害羞，她闷闷不乐的模样还是被斯卡曼德夫妇捕捉到了。  
“玩得开心，亲爱的。”他们送纽特到霍格沃茨为这场舞会租借的场地，热情地跟女儿拥抱告别。她逆来顺受地接受了双亲的拥抱，然后背过身从楼梯上去了。她露在空气中的肩胛骨看起来有点单薄。  
“这孩子，嘴里说着不喜欢忒修斯，其实跟哥哥感情还是很好的嘛。”斯卡曼德夫人说。  
“亲爱的，我不明白为什么我们不告诉她忒修斯会去接她回家。”斯卡曼德先生说。  
“我们没说吗？”斯卡曼德夫人愣了。  
“……”  
“哎呀，儿女的事就不要干涉了，忒修斯说如果太晚了就接纽特回他的公寓过夜。亲爱的，别用那种眼神看着我，别说我们的女儿不会做什么出格的事，有忒修斯在呢，你还不放心自己的儿子不成？”

舞会真的是一个错误。  
纽特使劲把自己缩在墙角的高脚凳上，努力让自己在大厅里显得再不起眼一点儿。霍格沃茨的舞会一向是一年一度的社交节庆，毕业生、亲属和努力想办法混进来的学生们把礼堂挤得满满当当。每一个人脸上都洋溢着微笑，一双双明亮的眼睛在人群中寻找他们的舞伴和友人。  
但其中绝对不包括她纽特·斯卡曼德。  
她想见的人不会出现，这一点就几乎从内心杀了她。  
一个月来的精心准备，八年，不或者更久以来的期盼，结果他该死的在这个周末要加班。不，就算不加班，他也没有理由到毕业了八年的高中来，就为了看看自己不善社交的傻妹妹有没有在公共场合出丑。纽特抓紧了手里的小包，这时换了一曲舒缓的音乐，灯光也配合地暗了下来。舞池中年轻的爱情鸟们的脖子交叉在一起，而纽特觉得她的眼泪快要掉下来了。  
她想回家。她迫切地想回到自己的小卧室里，扑在床上好好地哭一场。忒修斯就算这个礼拜加班，还有下个礼拜，下下个礼拜呢。他总是要回家看爸爸妈妈的。她过生日他也不会错过的。这其实不算什么，这真的不重要。这只是从众的社交习俗而已，何况她穿礼服裙子的样子可能根本没有妈妈夸的那样可爱。她还让妈妈给自己化了一点妆，简单的睫毛膏、眼线和唇蜜，妈妈认为这回让她小鹿般的眼睛更为无辜动人。但她再可爱又怎么样呢，忒修斯简直就是性感，他身边围绕着足够多的莺莺燕燕，他从来就不觉得自己的妹妹已经长大到富有女性魅力的年纪了。  
“你在这里坐着，是在等我吗？”  
一个温柔低沉的声音截断了纽特的胡思乱想。她受到惊吓地抬起头来，微张的嘴唇都来不及合上。  
这是忒修斯·斯卡曼德。她的哥哥，曾经在同一所高中的风云人物，校草，棒球队队长，舞会国王。他穿了很正式的有尾礼服，棕发一丝不苟地梳向后面，佩着洁白的领结。他看起来比八年前还要英俊，带着成熟青年的魅力，蓝灰色的眼睛望着你时，就好像你是这个世界上唯一值得他关注的东西。  
“你怎么？我不是——可是你？”纽特发现自己在胡言乱语了。忒修斯还是温柔地笑着，但他的肩膀明显地紧绷着。他向纽特伸出手，掌心向上，打断她的问话。  
“请问，我有这个荣幸请你跳一支舞么？”

“你十岁的时候邀请过我当你的舞伴，你怎么会认为自己没有舞伴呢？”忒修斯靠在她的耳边轻轻地说。  
“我以为你根本没有听到。”纽特喃喃地说。  
“阿尔忒弥斯。”他叹息般地唤那个只有他特属的称呼，一个女神的名字，他的月亮。而爸爸妈妈给他的名字属于太阳，太阳和月亮，就像注定是共享光辉的。  
“实际上，我不想在这儿跟你跳舞。”忒修斯的手臂箍紧了她的腰肢，纽特敏感且好笑地发现，她的哥哥现在非常紧张。而她却好像突然得到了放松，她笑盈盈地望着她的阿波罗，双手都不合规矩地挂在他的脖子上。不，没有任何一种舞蹈是像他们这样近似于拥抱的。她的腰腹隔着几层丝绸和羊毛的布料，贴着忒修斯身前。这是她有记忆以来的，青春期以后的，两个人贴得最近的一次。而在昏暗的灯光和暧昧的音乐下，没有人能辨认这个搂着她的英俊男人也姓斯卡曼德，是八年前的一个毕业生。  
“那就跟爸爸妈妈说，我玩得太晚，在你家过夜了。”纽特提议。  
“顺便提一句，我真的，真的，真的不是很喜欢你的这条裙子。”忒修斯几乎是用气声在说。  
“为什么？”  
“因为你看起来太美了。让我只想把这该死的布料从你身上撕掉。”  
纽特感到一阵颤栗从小腹涌起，迅速传遍她的全身。她还是不受控制地涨红了脸，不敢再直视忒修斯过于灼热的目光。她努力别过脸去，口干舌燥，吞咽并且慌乱地舔自己的嘴唇。她还是做不到，她应付不了忒修斯太过直接的感情。但是这又有什么关系呢？  
她只要相信并且把一切都交给忒修斯就可以了。  
“那你还在这里等什么？我说过，我不喜欢参加什么舞会的。”她小声说。

 

——————————————  
哥哥真的撕了这条裙子。纽特只能跟妈妈解释说是钉子挂的。


End file.
